For umbrellas, and particularly standing umbrellas, the umbrella tarp of course needs to be secured to the umbrella frame. The umbrella frame will typically have extension members to permit the umbrella, when open, to provide shade from its tarp. The extension members may be described as having a proximal end at or near the umbrella pole and a distal end at the end opposite that of the proximal end. The distal end needs to be able to attach to the tarp to secure it into place.
One method for securing the tarp to the distal end of an umbrella's extension members is to form a pocket from the tarp. The extension member is then fitted within the pocket thus securing the tarp to the umbrella frame. However, this method has a disadvantage in that from continuous use of opening and closing the umbrella, the extension members tend to cause a hole in the tarp pocket. The result is that the tarp is no longer secured to the umbrella frame. In addition, this method of securing the tarp to the umbrella frame is unattractive. Aesthetic appeal is oftentimes important for this type of commodity as it is used for, among other reasons, coordinated decoration of a home, office or hotel, etc.